Bald Guy vs Sullyfilms: All-Stars Brawl
Bald Guy vs Sullyfilms: All-Stars Brawl is a upcoming fighting platformer to be released in the spring. Its rating is T, and it will be developed by Bald Guy and Sullyfilms. The game is avalible for Xbox 360, 3DS, PS3, PS Vita, and Wii U. Gameplay ''Bald Guy vs Sullyfilms: All-Stars Brawl ''is a fighting game which plays conceptually similar to ''Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. ''Up to four players can battle each other using characters from various Bald Guy and Sullyfilms series, such as ''The Captain and Gillain, Angry Birds, Quest for Neveragain, Clip Series, ''and so on. During the game, players damage other players to receive orbs that build up a power meter at the bottom of the screen (These orbs can also be found on the stage over the course of the match). Earning enough power allows players to use a devastating super attack, which can be used to defeat opponents and earn points. The game features a traditional single-player arcade mode, in which players must defeat several randomly-selected opponents, followed by a character-specific rival battle and, ultimately, a battle against the game's main antagonist and final boss, Jabberjaws Inperidus. Multiplayer modes include time-based matches, where players compete to achieve the most kills within a time limit, stock based matches, where players attempt to be the last one standing, and kill-limit matches, where players compete to be the first to reach a certain number of kills. The game also features a single-player challenge mode, in which players attempt to complete specific objectives. Along with the host of varying playable characters, ''BGVSF ''also comes with a range of items and levels influenced by various Sullyfilms and Bald Guy series. The game features 14 different arenas for battle, with elements in each one that can damage characters and cause them to lose AP. Each stage is also based on a combination of two series. Playable Characters Rivalries In story mode each character has a prologue and epilogue explaining their story. The following is a list of the rivalries and why they happened. Red Bird vs The Captain: (Red Bird hops onto the Rival Stage, humming the ''Angry Birds theme) ''Red Bird: "Hey? who's that?" (Red Bird sees the Captain) Red Bird: Ah, someone to help me! Whats your name?" The Captain: Arggh, my name be the Captain, little birdie." Red Bird: "Captain? don't you have a real name? Anyway, I have come a long way.." The Captain: "Ah, seeking help, eh? I need help decoding this map." Red Bird: "You go decode that yourself, fuzzy creature." Captain: "Was that a insult?!" Red Bird: "What did I say? I.." Captain: "This calls for a duel!" For a opposite battle like The Captain vs Red Bird, the reasons are the same but presented differently. Captain Sin vs King Pig: (Captain Sin walks slowly) Captain Sin: "After beatin' that foolish Captain, I have yet to find out who my match is." (King Pig walks into view) Captain Sin: "What is this? A green pig? This is a waste of my time." King Pig: "OINK! Yet another creature with arms and legs?" Captain Sin: (laughs) "This will be too easy!" King Pig: "Oh yeah? I have also gone a long way! You'll never beat me! OINK!" Captain Sin: "Well, I will just have to put my ooze in your face!" King Pig: "Oh, it is on! You're next!" Witch Doctor vs The Grinch: WD: (Laughs) "This must be the climatic battle between me and the foolish leader of this contest! Show yourself!" (The Grinch walks out) WD: "What is this! A green hairy fool!" Grinch: "I'm more than just that! I went into Who-Limbo itself and went out alive!" WD: "Ohhh, I'm so scared! Get ready to fight, pal!" David vs Blu: David: "Well, I have come a long way defending Neveragain. Hey, who's that?" Blu: "I come in peace." David: (Points his sword at Blu) "State your buisness, bird." Blu: "Just..passing by..." David: Are you one of the mastermind's minions?!" Blu: "Minion? No. Didn't I say I come in peace!?" David: "So you are a minion! For Neveragain!" Category:Fighting Games Category:Sullyfilms Category:Sully's Fighting Games Category:Platform Brawling Category:Bald Guy